My Own Personal Sun:A Jacob and Nessie Love Story
by Mrs.Taylor.Lautner.14
Summary: Nessie is worth more then her parents understand,but the Volturi knows exactly what she is . Watch Nessie and Jacob fall in love while Volturi waits for her to lose her virginity .PLEASE READ! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. .I'm just messing around with her characters (:**

Renesemee POV:

_"I was in a dark room,bound to a table. Cauis and Aro were looking at me with pure lust. I looked down and noticed i was completely naked. Fantastic._

_"Renesemee,we have waited so long for you."Aro said,running his cold fingers down my stomach. I flinched away from his touch. Cauis sneered,grabbing my face in his hands._

_"There is nothing to be afraid of. Once we impregnate you and you give us the baby,you will be let go. That is,if you survive giving birth!" Cauis growled,and him and Jane shared a dark laugh. Cauis kissed my neck. I tried to push him away,but i was bound by the ropes. Aro dropped his robe,revealing his naked body. I looked away,and noticed Jane seething at me,upset that Aro wanted me and not her. Aro slipped into me and i screamed..."_

"Nessie! Nessie sweetheart wake up!"Bella,said. Shaking me awake. I wiped my eyes and noticed i was clammy and drenched in sweat.

"Mama!" i whimpered,breaking down into my mothers arms.

"Shh baby it's okay,I'm here. Show me whats wrong. Show Mama whats wrong."Bella whispered. I placed my hand to her cheek. Five minutes later her mother had a look of sheer horror on her flawless face.

"Ness, this was your dream?" She whispered.

"Yes mama,why? Is there something wrong?"I asked.

"Nothing,nothing,Get dressed."Bella said,and strode out of the room.

"They know about her abilities!"Bella thought,riddened with fear.

**[A.N: Sorry for making it so short,and leaving you on a cliffy . I just need to know if you guys like the story so far,this was like a preface to the story. So review,review,review! Besos xoxo!]**


	2. Chapter 2

My Own Personal Sun:Chapter 2

**[A.N: Here you go! R+R please and thank you (: ]**

Nessie POV:

I quickly ran a brush through my soft brown curls,and went into my walk-in closet.I digged all the way until I could find the clothes that I hid from Aunt Alice.I pulled out a pink tank top,white sweater and my favorite pair of low-rise light wash skinny almost loses his mind when he sees me in them.I spritzed myself with some perfume,threw on my pink flip flops and went family was scattered all over the place,Carisle and Esme in the office,Jasper and Emmett outside wrestling,Alice and Rosalie shopping,and my Mom and Dad were hunting.I went into the kitchen to make myself some eggs and bacon when I seen a fresh plate full of the food on the table.I looked around the kitchen and saw Jacob washing the dishes that he had already used.I smiled at the kind thing he did for turned around and flashed his pearly white teeth at me and my heart literally skipped a (and his stupid super hearing) quickly went over to me and touched my chest,where my heart was.

"Ness you okay?"Jacob asked,with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah,yeah, im good." I the fact that your smile made me feel like I was on cloud nine,but nothing I can't was 25,but looked about 17 since he was a werewolf and didn't has beautiful russet skin,full red lips,and silky black hair girls would die also has loads of muscle,and a gorgeous eight pack."_Wait?Why am I looking at him like this?_" I thought to was as if I was blind and seeing Jacob smile opened my eyes to the beautiful world around me. He would never go for me when Leah was had the same skin,and long black hair that she wore in two that looked like the R rated version of had large breasts,a perky ass and unblemished was the only girl on the Rez that had beautiful green eyes,that she accented with black eyeliner. She was just gorgeous,and Jacob's Beta in his pack. There was no way he would pick me over her.

"Okay,just checking.I made you breakfast ." Jacob said,stating the obvious.I sat down and began eating,Jake just watching me with his smile of if he actually adores me."_Oh please Nessie!Get yourself togethor!Jacob doesn't want you! If he did,he would have went after you already! You have been fully matured for a year and a half!_" I thought to myself.I finished and Jacob quickly took my plate and fork from me,and began washing it.

"Thanks Jake." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Anytime for you,Nessie."He said,smiling at me with that needs to stop 's making me feel like I actually have a chance.I shifted nervously in my seat.

" So doing anything interesting today?" I asked.

" Yeah.I'm gonna hang out with the most beautiful girl in the world." He said grinning.I knew he wasn't talking about me when there was four drop dead gorgeous vamps in my house,and I was just a measly half interesting here.

"Cool." I said. Alice walked through the door."_ saved by the bell._" I thought to myself.

"Hey Aunt Alice!" I said,throwing myself at came in through the door,holding bags upon bags of clothes. Oh goodness.

"Why hello there Beautiful! Gah,Nessie what on earth are you wearing?" Alice asked me.

"House clothes." I said,shrugging. Alice looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"House clothes are clothes I refuse to let you wear Bella's clothes from her human years!"Alice exclaimed.I liked wearing my mom's old clothes. It made me feel close to her at all times.

"Sorry Alice." I said,looking down at my toes,trying to look like I had learned my lesson.

"It's can start over! They had the new lines out,and I couldn't resist getting you something!" Alice said,as if she had actually gotten me one handed me half the bags Jasper was carrying.I almost tipped over and Jacob quickly took them from me.

"I'll take them upstairs for you Nessie!" He said,looking at me with that damn look next time he does it,there is going to be violence involved.

"Thanks means a lot to me."I said,turning slightly to my left,putting one hand on my hip,and flipped my hair with my hand and dazzled him with my i had gotten from my dad,the vampire side in me. He nearly fell down the can play at that game.

**[A.N:Ok tell me what you think? Good,Bad,Wonderful,Awful,it doesn't matter,just will make me a happy writer and happy writers update more often ;) . Besos xoxo! ]**


	3. Chapter 3

My Own Personal Sun:Chapter 3

**[A.N-Okay so I didn't get as many reviews as I would like,but for the ones that did review,here is the next chapter!And some were telling me to edit,i am trying the best I can. I don't have a Beta,i am new to this and do not really know how this website works. Well anyways,on with the story!]**

Jacob went into my room,put my bags on my bed,and ran out the house,muttering something about a "Emergency Pack Meeting".I went into the living room,and sat next to my Aunt Alice. She's the only person in my family that I could trust with my secrets and she would never judge me.

"Hey Aunt Alice,I've been meaning to talk to you about something..."I said,nervously playing with my fingers.

"Shoot away,Nessie."Aunt Alice said,turning her interest from the QVC channel unto me.

"I think...I think I am developing feelings for Jacob. Suddenly I've caught myself looking at him as something more then a best friend..."I said,too nervous to continue.

"Oh,we all knew this day would come. Well I better be the one to tell you. But you have to promise not to tell Edward and Bella that I've told you,or Jacob as a matter of fact. Understood?"Alice said,looking very serious.

"Yes. Aunt Alice. Of course!" I replied. Whatever_ she was about to tell me had to be big,_I thought to myself.

"Good. The Quiletes have this thing,where the werewolf's imprint on the person that is most likely to bear the best children. It's supposed to be a rare thing,but a lot of the Pack has Imprinted. Sam on Emily,Quil on Claire,Paul on Rachel,and Embry on Angela."**[A.N-Yes Embry Imprinted on Angela. It's my story.]** Aunt Alice said.

"Wait,what's Imprinting?" I asked,confused. Was_ Aunt Alice going crazy?_I thought.

"When you Imprint on someone,you immediately fall in love with that person. You are completely devoted to that person and will do anything for them. If they need you to be a friend,Protector,or a lover,they will do so. Their entire world and being revolves around their Imprint. Do you understand a bit more?"Aunt Alice said.

"Yeah. They are totally in love with their Imprint. But do their Imprint's have to love them back?"I asked.

"Of course not. If the Imprint doesn't feel the same way,the Imprinter will have to remain friends with the Imprint. They are perfectly content with whatever you want them to be to you,and will be there for you forever."Alice said.

"So what does that have to do with me?"I said,confused.

"Well,it seems as if when Jacob went downstairs to see you for the first time since you were born,he Imprinted on you. That means that everything that I've just explained to you is happening between you and Jacob. Jacob is a lucky boy to have you like him back,and trust me,if anyone in the world could love you more than your father and mother,it would be Jacob."Alice said.

"Wow...so does Jacob really like me,or is it just the Imprint?"I said.

"That,Dear Nessie,I do not have the answer to. You will just have to ask Jacob."Alice said. She turned to the T.V.

"Oh!That bracelet will look just absolutely gorgeous on Bella. Quick Nessie,hand me the phone!"Alice said,already immersed into her phone shopping again. I sighed,and handed her the house phone. I headed up back to my room. I sat on my bed and pulled a Photo Album out on my second draw in my bedstand. It was all the pictures I had of me and Jacob. I never noticed the looks of love Jacob always gave me,from even when I was just a little girl. Wow_,Jake must really love me_ I thought to myself. No_,you foolish girl!It's just the Imprint! Without that,you would be nothing to Jacob!_I thought again. No_ way. Jacob really does love me,no matter how ugly I am,or how my skin is so pale,and doesn't_ _care __that I have a non-existent ass...He loves me. I_ thought to myself. I smiled,and put the album back into the drawer and fell into a dream filled sleep.

"_Ness,I've been waiting for this day for the past 10 years. You look absolutely..fuckable. I smiled,as I stood in my room door wit nothing but a Black laced bra,a see through thong,and 5 inch heels. My hair was teased and curly,and I had sultry make up on. It also helped that my bra was push-up and my boobs looked extra perky. I sauntered over to Jacob,and laid on top of him,looking him directly into his eyes._

"_Give it to me Jake,and don't hold back. I heard it's better when it's rough." I said in a sexy voice I didn't even recognize. Jake growled,and flipped me over,attacking my mouth and squeezing my breasts. My back arched to his touch,and he ripped my bra off,and licked my left breast._

"_Ugh,Jacob that feels so good!More!''I moaned,and Jacob sucked on my left breast,and gave the other the same amount of attention. He left little love bites on them. Even though it was our first time's,we needed each other and fast. We were filled with primal lust and had no time to waste. He kissed and sucked down to my underwear. He kissed my soaking wet panties,and I almost had a organism right there. He slowly pulled my underwear off with his teeth,and flicked it to the side. He lowered his mouth near my hot sex._

"_Oh god Ness,your already soaking wet. Is this because of me?"he growled._

"_Yes Jake. All for you baby"I whimpered. He smiled and spread my pussy lips and licked my clit. I fisted my hands into his hair,pulling his head closer to my sex._

"_Oh god Jake,that feels sooo good"I moaned. He licked my opening and thrust two of his fingers in my pussy,curling them and hitting a hidden bundle of nerves. I was almost near the edge when he rubbed my clit,and I cummed into his mouth. He licked it all up and smiled at me._

"_You taste heavenly,Ness"He said. He put three fingers in and moved faster and faster._

"_Oh yes Jacob,faster,faster,faster!"I said."_

"NESSIE!"Aunt Rosalie shouted,waking me up from my dream.

"Wha,Auntie..?"I said,tired.

"..That?''She said,clenching her teeth. I blushed.

"I had a good dream.."I said sheepishly.

"You were practically having sex in your sleep!You were moaning his name,for Christ's sake!"Rose said.

"Moaning who's name Rosalie?"Dad said,suddenly appearing in my doorway am so fucking screwed.

**[A.N-So tell me what you think?I made it a bit lengthier,and i'm going to raise the rating to M because of the almost sex scene. But then again,i might not. I mean,teens have sex right?Riight. You guys must think that I am a total sex I am a 14 year old virgin. I just have friends who enjoy discussing their sex lives (: .review review review! Besos xoxo]**


End file.
